Eye make-up/mascara cosmetic products are well known in the art. With presently marketed mascaras, thickening and lengthening of the eyelashes is typically achieved by incorporating in such products a high level of waxes and film formers. This generally leads to difficulty in washing the mascara off the eyelashes, which in turn causes damage to the eyelashes. Attempts to solve the problem by use of thin moisturizing mascaras have been unsuccessful as such products usually are not thickening or lengthening in effect. Moreover, they do not wear well and smudge and smear easily.